Silvia
by edwardcullenfan1918
Summary: In the world there are many universes, many galaxies and many worlds. But there is one ruler; the oracle. She has many secrets and powers unidentified. "I know everything. I know about him. I know about you. I know more than you can ever possibly imagine"
1. Rights

**Rights  
**

**I do not own Twilight or any of the characters all rights go to Stephanie Meyers.**

**As jealous as I am, well done for thinking of the characters.**

**And thank you for writing Twilight otherwise I would have nothing to dream about at night.  
**

**I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters all rights go to J.K. Rowling.**

**This fanfiction is also a crossover with W.I.T.C.H.**

**Sorry I couldn't fit it in on the crossover section. **

**I do not own W.I.T.C.H or any of the characters, all rights go to the owner or creator.  
**

**Please don't sue me. I love you guys. Please R&R my fanfiction.**


	2. the others

**Meridian  
**

In the world there are many universes, many galaxies and many worlds. Each and every one completely different in amazing and brilliant ways. Some contained humans, some animals, some plants. But in one world anything can survive. There is one true ruler; the oracle. She rules over everything. She contains powers that are unimaginable but grow more with every second, nobody will never be able to understand her apart from she does everything she does in order to help others, to keep them safe, to protect them. The other world is known as Meridian. There are many rumours about how to get this world. Some say to enter the crack in time, others say through the sky but if you ever see a spit, almost a hole in mid air then be warned it may not be heaven at all.


	3. an expected stranger

I awoke with a start. I always had night – mares recently. It had become a habit. Staring at the shrunken head above my door, it was supposed to keep away unwanted visitors.

I had no idea of the time, but by the slight light peeking into my room through my blinds I could only guess about sun – rise. Looking around my "bat cave" as my sister called it. It was mostly dark the small window being the only light source. The walls were mostly painted black apart from the one wall opposite my bed which was covered in faces. Beautiful faces. Beautiful unknown faces. The faces more beautiful than any other could ever dream of. I let out a heavy sigh. I was going to have a very eventful day at work today, that I could be sure of.

As I got out of bed and got dressed with speed unlike any other creature. My long once brunette hair and turned black since last time I had looked in the mirror. My eyes were crystal blue having just woken up, soon they would return to their original chocolate and honey colour. I looked like the walking dead to myself, but I knew to any other poor creature they would all think of me as the same thing. Beautiful. Almost like an angel that fell straight out of heaven. I had seen it many times before and was rather bored of all the men drooling over me. The women fighting over me to get some attention from the man they adored. I gave one long sweeping look of my room like I was trying to imprint every detail into my mind or else I would loose it all. I had no idea that I was never to return again.

I was always early for work so I could set – up for the others but I wasn't surprised when someone else had entered the room. Someone unknown. I recognised them from a dream, a vision. "It is a pleasure to meet you again, Susan." I lied through my teeth, trying to calm myself down. Knowing but not wanting.

"The pleasure is mine" She replied, her short curly brunette hair rubbing her shoulders gently. I resembled her in almost every way a daughter could to her mother. "No doubt you know. You are a smart girl." I knew and understood everything she was saying. She had just re – married and wanted her life to be perfect like it was before the night she found out she was pregnant with me and my sister.

"_Oh my god Charlie! Charlie! Come here!" A woman screamed after opening the door to retrieve the mail as every morning._

"_What is it my love?" Someone else called from inside the house getting closer and closer to his lover every step he took._

"_There's two babies left on our doorstep! _Our_ doorstep! The week after we said we would like some. But not just one, _two_! Twice the fun! Charlie, oh my god thank you." She looked so happy her silver hair gleaming from the sun rise, her face simply radiant. The man at her side looked like her had just taken a hit from a baseball bat! But he must've just been surprised to see us that were all, but by the thoughts he was having and the vibes I was getting from him he hated us. He didn't want children yet. When he said yes to wanting a child he thought it was one of her phases. That it would blow over eventually. It was too late now. He was thinking that if perhaps he could call a doctor over get us checked out and there would be something wrong with us then the doctor would whisk us away to a hospital and kill us. But he would get over it. After all it was just a phase. _

"You left us. We could have died and you wouldn't have cared less." I didn't want to shout at her; my sister would never forgive me for that. For ruining the one chance she might ever get to actually know our mother. But I didn't care what our mother thought. She was nothing to me. She stopped being my mother the day she made the decision to give us up. But I cared what my sister thought. I had spent my whole life with her. We cared for each other, we looked out for each other, we most of our time together and knew each other like the back of our hands but we never got bored. We invented something new to do every day. But yet she still left us. Almost I the guttering. No money, no note, no explanation. That wasn't right; it wasn't fair; the parents abandoning their child like that to different people. Strangers. It made me sick to the core.

"You couldn't be more wrong my dear. I left you with them, yes. But I had been watching them for a while. Two sweet innocent children like that would have brought them closer together. I was safer for you there anyway. It was too dangerous for you to know that you were my children" She couldn't keep her calm face any longer. She knew I would act like this; she just didn't know how stubborn I was. She hadn't been there to see me grow up to become like this. It was her fault. Everything was. It always is.

It was her quick thinking actions that left me unstable. "I know everything. I know about him. I know about you. I know more than you can ever possibly imagine."

She couldn't. It was a secret; nobody knew.

About us.

About anything.


	4. Edward Cullen

"But how?" I asked after what felt like an hour had passed. I had asked the others if we could wait until tomorrow to practise the songs I had recently written for them. That was another one of my "amazing" gifts, along with mind – reading, visions of the future. I have the power to do whatever I want, make people do whatever I want and nobody would even know or remember what happened.

"_Welcome home Princess." I felt it. I as really home. I would fit in here unlike anywhere else. "Thank you, for everything." I replied for both me and Elyon, my twin sister. We were nothing alike she fell for Cedric's tricks of lies and treachery. He fooled her to believe she wasn't one of us. (He was a man that got in the way of us both oh how it hurt me.) But I knew better, I was always the smarter, stronger, nicer, better twin. The responsible one was always hard but I got through it ok. I hated the 10__th__ century Earth. It was annoying, being women we hardly got to do anything. That was why I loved Meridian. And what was best, not only had I just found out I was one of them. I was princess. A real princess. Soon after Queen, they had voted me queen over my sister, I couldn't believe it. Next week was the due date. I was so excited, but nervous. They were so sure I was "the one" but what did that mean, I couldn't understand their minds. Yet. What if I couldn't do it, what if I couldn't lead them like a proper queen? I would let everyone down, but they put so much trust in me that I wished they didn't. I had a lot yet to learn. But first they promised to teach me about my past who and what I was. So far they had explained that I was different to all humans and other creatures. _

_Unlike any other animal I didn't need much sleep, food, water or the basics. This made life a lot easier as I couldn't yet properly control my powers. I could go to sleep and wake up finding out I had killed someone by accident. That was a bummer. The only thing that got me through it was my Edward he lead me through the darkness holding my hand. I loved him with my whole heart and we had recently gotten engaged, I so pleased when he asked me to marry him. I still hadn't gotten over it, he could have any girl he wanted but yet he wanted me. I was overwhelmed with it. Wait. The flashing images flitting across my mind. I could see it; I just didn't want to believe it. There was me fat and pregnant with a baby girl at his bedside, him fatally ill with Spanish influenza but the last burned to my mind the most impossible thing. He stole the baby from my arms. Our baby. And threw her with such a force to the floor, blood pouring everywhere. He was accusing me of cheating on him, that it wasn't his child as I had told everybody. I was begging the vision to stop; to finish torturing me, but t continued he dragged me by the hair to the next room and picked up the cutting knife on the side and drove it threw my chest several times, all the while screaming for me to die. It stopped torturing me but it was too late it had left its mark._

_"Silvia?"_

_"Your highness?"  
_

_No he couldn't._

_He wouldn't._

_He loved me._

_He_ loves_ me._

"He still loves you." She sounded so sure but she was right. He still loves me. Hope sparked up inside me. I still loved him too. But it was wrong, we were not - correction- are not meant to be together. It was simply not meant to be.


	5. The only one for me

Oh how I missed them all. Every one of them; Marissa, Halfrida, Finnegan, Shealana. Most of all Honey and Edward. He had murdered his own daughter with his bare hands. Let him cry out in pain. Let him feel the pain he caused me and Honey all those decades ago. No. I still loved him. How could I do that to him. It wasn't his fault he was dying. He was insane. That he didn't know who he was. It killed me too, watching him there, the love of my life dying in my arms and nothing I could do to save him.

I hadn't noticed but she had left. My mother, the one person who should care for me, look after me and make sure I don't do anything stupid. But I knew really she had left to give me space. She knew that pain I was going through, she could feel it herself when she was in the room. She didn't want to influence my emotions either, she thought it was best to let it all out sometimes. I agree. My necklace the one thing that symbolised which family I belonged to. A heart shaped gem stuck to the strong piece of metal with all my soul. It was a present from my grand – father when I was born. All the members of the family had different shaped ones relating to when they were strongest. So I would be strongest when I was in love. "Time to get back to work." I said to myself, trying to keep myself going. To continue with life and not get distracted by the roses.

It was beautiful that night. The stars outshone any other night. It was music to my ears. I made a bit of paper out of thin air and started writing down lyrics to a new song. One I felt that was meant to be written. I heard music whenever my pen touched paper, but this was more spectacular than any other.

_The only one for me_

_By Silvia Dumbledore_

_-  
_

_Where does the sun go if you're not in my eyes._

_Where does my warmth go if you're not in my sight._

_Where does the light go if your not here beside me._

_Where do the stars go whenever you're not round._

'_Cause baby you're the only one for me._

'_Cause baby whenever you're not round._

'_Cause baby don't you see what your doin' to me now._

_Yeah baby,_

_you're drivin' me insane, insanely mad._

_Where do the others go,_

_When we want to be alone._

_Where does the silence go,_

_When we're happy and hyper._

_Where does the cold go,_

_When we're all snuggled up._

_Where does the darkness go,_

_When all wide awake._

'_Cause baby you're the only one for me._

'_Cause baby whenever you're not round._

'_Cause baby don't you see what your doin' 2 me now._

_Yeah baby,_

_You're drivin' me insane, insanely mad--ad._

_oh yeah_

_That's why I sing_

_That's why I sing_

_I love you baby_

_(I love you)_

I loved him. But he was gone now. He had died many decades ado in Chicago. With the holy cross above his bed. He looked in more pain than Jesus must have when he died. It was heartbreaking. A terrible accident. One that left a hole where my heart once was, a hole that could never be replaced. It was nearing dawn. I was just about to leave to go home when I received a phone call. It was Camilla. Where was she? No one could use electricity in specialis. It wasn't a rule, but nothing worked there. "Silvia, I know you are in England right now but come to meet me immediately. I am in Alaska. You should know where. I have some information that will change your life for eternity..."

**A/N Please R&R guys I love you but your not. I need some more ideas. Please help me out!!! I won't post the next chapter unless I get at least 10 more reviews!!!**

**What did you think of the song as well guys? Did it fit in? Its kinda old. How bad was it? Please tell me what I can impove!!!  
**


	6. reviews

**Sorry guys but i want some more comments and criticism. I won't update until I am satisfied with the comments. Sorry. Please give me some more ideas for the rest of the fan fiction.**

**Again sorry it isn't actually another chapter**.

**I love you guys.**

**Also my best reviewer (maybe after a few chapters) I will add that person to my fanfiction.**

**So try your hardest!!!**

**And good luck!!!**


	7. the arrangment

**A/N I just would like to say thank you to everybody for reviewing and reading my story. But I really would like some more ideas. And i really don't want to update until I know that some more people really like it. But I will as often as I can. Coulnt be bovvered to wait any longer for people to review. please please keep on reviewing for me!!!**

**Now for the reviewers:  
**

**Lilly Swan: Thank you so much for reviewing. And i take it you don't like your mums cooking much ;). Sorry if Edward seems scary. I will change that in the oncoming chapters. And yes they did have a baby together during the time of the Spanish influenza. Confusing? lol. All the chapters won't be short I'll just cut it off at cliff hangers and when its gone on for too long. And as for the philosopher comment, nope but is it too much like the golden compass (if you have read it) because i have been told it is. ;)**

**Assilem27: I really hope the story is easier to understand now. I have made loads of changes over the past... god know how long. And in my opinion it is a lot better now. But I will always work to make it better for everybody.**

**Cocogirl198: Thank you for adding my story to your update list. I really appreciate it. I hope you like it.**

**Rhiannon: Thanks for reviewing, yes it is me, I hope you liked it, but please read it all not just the first chapter. ;)  
**

**Janey Babez: Thanks for reviewing, yh it is quite confusing but I am changing so it isn't so much. I hope you like it.**

**Justin: Thank you for reviewing, I appreciate it, I know it is slightly the same but the plot ect... is nothing alike.**

**alY .x Babe: Thank you for adding me to your favourate authors but you didn't need to you know. I might try and add you to my story. MIGHT is the word there. lol  
**

**Remember I will try and add my favourate reviewer to my story, so keep reviewing!! Thank you all so much for reviewing it means the world to me. I love you all for reading, and i love you even more if you have reviwed thank you everybody. I cant wait to hear what you think of this chapter.**

* * *

_Recap__  
_

_I loved him. But he was gone now. He had died many decades ado in Chicago. With the holy cross above his bed. He looked in more pain than Jesus must have when he died. It was heart breaking. A terrible accident. One that left a hole where my heart once was, a hole that could never be replaced. It was nearing dawn. I was just about to leave to go home when I received a phone call. It was Elyon. Where was she? No one could use electricity in Meridian. It wasn't a rule, but nothing worked there. "Silvia, I know you are in England right now but come to meet me immediately. I am in Alaska. You should know where. I have some information that will change your life for eternity..."_

**Elyon POV**

"I have some information that will change your life for eternity." She had better come quickly. She would freak when she found out. She was feeling bad enough anyway, but she had to know. She would know where to come. She only had to wait for a few minutes but it felt like forever had passed since I made the phone call.

"What's happened? Please tell me what the matter is." She blurted out, unable to control herself. "I am so sorry, Sills. He is back. Edward and the others have moved. But Aro told me to tell you that if you don't stay in Forks for at least three months then he will kill them all. Every one; slowly torturing them to death. Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle, Esme followed shortly by, by..." I paused how did he expect me to tell my own sister, my twin that her one true love was going to die. After all she had done for me, for everybody. "Followed by Edward."

"No." Her face was that of desperation, pain and heartache. "He wouldn't. He couldn't. He's just faking it. He would never do such a thing. He's too soft. He-he-he…"

"He would do it. He sounded so serious; I know he would. He wants you to be happy and he knows how you are around him. He loves you as a lover; he would do anything for you to realise that you two are meant to be but he knows that you only love him like a brother. You remember when the others were going to kill you because you knew they were vampires and Aro stopped them. And yes, I do know that they couldn't really kill you." I exclaimed before she could speak. "But it still means the same thing. He loves you either way. And don't pretend that you don't love Edward. I have seen your basement. The pictures, the drawings, everything. You need to let go of the past. Find him, tell him who you are, what you are. He already loves you so much, this won't make a difference-"

"He won't. He'll hate me. He'll ask me why I didn't return to him after he killed me. And if I did truly love him why didn't I tell him everything in the first place. And to be honest I don't know myself. And anyway what would I say. Hi there Edward, I am you're ex wife remember the one you killed after murdering your own child. Happy memories I know. Not only that but I have been stalking you and your family for decades. Hmm. Somehow I don't think so. What do you think I should I say? Are you going to tell me?"

There was a pause, probably no more than a minute or two but it felt like eternity had passed. But I knew. "Yes, that is exactly what I am going to do."

**Silvia POV**

After Elyon explained to me what to do. I was totally confused; I hadn't taken in a word she had said. "I have a better idea. Why don't we let them find out in their own time?" It was the worst idea I had ever come up with but it would protect them from me as me form them. "I'll stay in Forks for now during that period I will stay at a safe distance from them. If one of them recognises me I will prove them otherwise. I won't let them find out for a while then after about two months I will loosen up. I won't tell them, I'll wait for them to find out themselves. What do you think?" It went quiet as she considered it in her head. I could hear her considering the possibilities of it working and it was looking quite good for me and my idea. "That could work, go ahead with it but why don't we both promise to stick with the plan unless we discuss it together and say otherwise. Deal?" I took a second to think it over. "Deal."

**Please review. It means the world to me when I occasionally get them. And I can't wait till I get some more. Please review for me. Thank you, I love you!!!**


End file.
